Hand-held computer terminals have proved to be of great value in a number of data collection environments. For example, a portable FM data transceiver terminal of the present assignee has found extensive use in maintaining inventory information. A brochure describing a commercial 1210 Portable Data Terminal of Norand Corporation, Cedar Rapids, Iowa, is entitled "1200 Portable FM Terminal Data Transceiver Network" and is marked copyright 1985, and bears a number 585NRD-LD, and comprises six pages. This brochure is incorporated herein by reference in its entirely. It is conceived that the highly successful commercial portable computer terminal can be further enhanced by making it more compact, lighter in weight and generally easier and more secure in handling during inventory and other demanding applications.